starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (banda sonora)
| editor = | artista de cubierta = | ilustrador = | dibujante = | tintero = | letras = | colorista = | publicador = Sony | fecha de estreno = 21 de septiembre de 2004 | tipo de media = | paginas = | dimensiones = | peso = | isbn = | genero = Música cinematográfica | asunto = | canon = | era = Era de la Rebelión | linea del tiempo = 4 ABY | serie = | numero = | sigue a = | seguido de = }} La 'banda sonora de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] fue grabada en los estudios Abbey Road en enero y febrero de 1983 por la . Esta cinta ganó una nominación de Oscar a mejor banda sonora para John Williams. Debido a la caída de la popularidad del formato vinilo, El Retorno del Jedi fue lanzada en un único LP, a pesar de ser la banda sonora más larga de la trilogía original Lista de temas del LP * Primer lanzamiento en LP por RSO. Cara 1 #Main Title (The Story Continues) – 5:09 #Into the Trap – 2:36 #Luke and Leia – 4:44 #Parade of the Ewoks – 3:25 #Han Solo Returns (At the Court of Jabba The Hutt) – 4:10 #Lapti Nek (Jabba's Palace Band) – 2:49 Cara 2 #The Forest Battle – 4:01 #Rebel Briefing – 2:22 #The Emperor – 2:41 #The Return of the Jedi – 5:02 #Ewok Celebration and Finale – 8:00 Tiempo total: 44:59 Lista de temas de la primera edición en CD * Primer lanzamiento en CD por Polydor. #Main Title (The Story Continues) – 5:09 #Into the Trap – 2:36 #Luke and Leia – 4:43 #Parade of the Ewoks – 3:24 #Han Solo Returns (At the Court of Jabba The Hutt) – 4:07 #Lapti Nek – 2:48 #The Forest Battle – 4:01 #Rebel Briefing – 2:19 #The Emperor – 2:40 #The Return of the Jedi – 5:00 #Ewok Celebration and Finale – 7:57 Tiempo total: 45:40 Star Wars Trilogy: The Original Soundtrack Anthology En 1993, Twentieth Century Fox Film Scores lanzó una caja de cuatro CDs con la música de la trilogía original. Fue la primera vez que se publicaban en CD los temas de los dobles LP de las dos primeras películas. El disco tres estaba destinado a El Retorno del Jedi, con algunas canciones en el disco cuatro. #20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension #Main Title/Approaching the Death Star #Han Solo Returns (At the Court of Jabba the Hutt) #Fight in the Dungeon #The Return of the Jedi #The Emperor Arrives #The Death of Yoda #Parade of the Ewoks #Luke and Leia #The Emperor Confronts Luke #Into the Trap #First Ewok Battle/Fight With the Fighters #The Forest Battle #The Final Duel/Into the Death Star #The Emperor's Death #Darth Vader's Death #Through the Flames #Leia Breaks the News/Funeral Pyre for a Jedi #Ewok Celebration/Finale "Bonus Tracks" (disco cuatro del mismo pack) :3. Heroic Ewok/The Fleet Goes Into Hyperspace :7. The Ewok Battle :11. Lapti Nek :13. Faking the Code :14. Brother and Sister :16. Leia is Wounded/Luke and Vader Duel :19. The Return of the Jedi (Alternate) :20. Leia Breaks the News (Alternate)/Funeral Pyre for a Jedi (Film Version) Y la primera mitad del tema 21 es la versión de la película de Ewok Celebration de El Retorno del Jedi. Lista de temas completa thumb|250px|Carátula de la versión de dos discos CD HD del año 2004 * Disponible por RCA Victor (1997) y Sony Classical (2004) presentadas en orden cronológico con respecto a la película. Disco 1 #20th Century Fox Fanfare (Alfred Newman, 1954) – 0:22 #Main Title/Approaching the Death Star/Tatooine Rendezvous – 9:21 #*contains the hidden track "Death Star in Disarray" (source music counterpart to "Darth Vader's Death") at – 5:04– 5:38 #The Droids Are Captured – 1:21 #Bounty for a Wookiee – 2:50 #Han Solo Returns – 4:01 #Luke Confronts Jabba/Den of the Rancor/Sarlacc Sentence – 8:51 #The Pit of Carkoon/Sail Barge Assault – 6:02 #The Emperor Arrives/The Death of Yoda/Obi-Wan's Revelation – 10:58 #Alliance Assembly – 2:13 #Shuttle Tydirium Approaches Endor – 4:09 #Speeder Bike Chase/Land of the Ewoks – 9:38 #The Levitation/Threepio's Bedtime Story – 2:46 #Jabba's Baroque Recital – 3:09 #Jedi Rocks – 2:42 #Sail Barge Assault (Alternate) – 5:04 Tiempo total: 73:16 Disco 2 #Parade of the Ewoks – 3:28 #Luke and Leia – 4:46 #Brother and Sister/Father and Son/The Fleet Enters Hyperspace/Heroic Ewok – 10:40 #The Emperor's Throne Room – 3:26 #The Battle of Endor – 11:50 ##Into the Trap – 2:30 ##Forest Ambush – 2:00 ##Scout Walker Scramble – 2:04 ##The Prime Weapon Fires – 5:16 #The Lightsaber/The Ewok Battle – 4:31 #The Battle of Endor II – 10:03 ##Leia Is Wounded – 1:02 ##The Duel Begins – 1:51 ##Overtaking The Bunker – 1:00 ##The Dark Side Beckons – 3:33 ##The Emperor’s Death – 2:37 #The Battle of Endor III – 6:04 ##Superstructure Chase – 1:53 ##Darth Vader's Death – 2:34 ##The Main Reactor – 1:36 #Leia's News/Light of the Force – 3:24 #Victory Celebration/End Title – 8:34 #Ewok Feast/Part of the Tribe – 4:02 #The Forest Battle (Concert Suite) – 4:05 Tiempo total: 74:47 Véase también *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de El Imperio Contraataca]] Categoría:Bandas Sonoras Originales